


Better Me than You

by JordanRashell



Series: Requests/Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sterek prompt, Stiles Feels, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanRashell/pseuds/JordanRashell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterektrashbag.tumblr.com requested:<br/>Heard you were taking prompts?? Well if you have time I have one for you :) Someone is being mean to Derek and Stiles gets super defensive and protective. Write it like you want I just want Stiles being protective of Derek :P (if you don't have time or you don't feel like writing you don't have to do it of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Me than You

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me Teen Wolf prompts at Sinnamonrollsterek.tumblr.com

"Look, Derek," Scott sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I get it. You were looking out for the team and taking the hit, but that was just stupid. You almost died."

Derek glowered at Scott. "But I didn't die, so drop it."

"Scott's right." Lydia spoke up. "It was dumb luck on your part. If it would would have cut just a bit higher on your throat, you would have been dead in seconds."

Stiles looked up from where he was cleaning Derek's cut. The monster of the week had sliced Derek slightly below his jugular. Something on its claws prevented his werewolf healing from doing its magic. Stile had stayed behind for this very reason. If he was down for the count they wouldn't have anyone to treat their injuries.

"Okay, guys, just stop." Stiles eventually butted in. "Derek was in the wrong, but when isn't he?"

Derek made to protest but Stiles silenced him by spraying antiseptic onto his wound. He hissed in surprise and clenched his jaw.

"We can discuss later. Everybody go home and shower - you too, Scotty, the hose can only do so much - and when you are done meet back here. Pack movie night." As he was talking Stiles made quick work of Derek's stitches and when he was finished he stuck on a gaudy Hello Kitty™ bandage and stood up.

"Thanks," Derek grumbled, and Stiles had to smack his hand away from where it was reaching to mess the the band aid. 

"Anything for you, Sourwolf." Stiles batted his eyelashes at Derek. Grabbing his hand, he pulled Derek over to his bathroom and shoved a towel at him. "Now shower, dude, you stink."

Stiles shut the door in Derek's face and, once he was sure Derek was actually in the shower and not just standing there, went to the kitchen to start making popcorn and sorting it into bowls.

He heard the shower cut off and Derek stepped out with the towel slung low on his ever so sexy hips. He went to his room and quickly got dressed and emerged a few moments later in just sweatpants.

The popcorn dinged and Stiles pulled it out, sorting it into bowls. As he was doing so Derek made his way across the loft to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's skinny waist and bury his head in his neck. Once Stiles was done he turned and rested his head on Derek's chest.

“I don't like seeing you hurt.” Stiles mumbled against the werewolf’s bare chest. Derek's hand left Stiles’ side and came up to cup his face, forcing the younger boy to look up at him. Derek leaned in for a soft kiss and after a couple seconds, pulled away. His hazel eyes met Stiles’ whiskey ones.

“Better me than you.” Stiles pulled Derek into a kiss but abruptly pulled away at the sound of the loft door being opened and Scott and Isaac’s loud yelling filled the area.

One by one, each member of the pack piled in with pillows and blankets and made their way to the living room, callings dibs on the various chairs and couches. They all steered clear of one couch though, knowing that the couch was specifically Stiles and Derek's. Scott and Allison took a couch by the corner, Erica and Boyd rested in the recliner, and Lydia and Jackson curled up on the floor.

Stiles gave Derek one last peck on the lips and pulled away. He and Derek settled into their regular movie night routine: Stiles passed out the popcorn and gathered his and Derek's pillows and blankets while Derek got everyone their respective drinks. Derek settled onto the couch while his friends bickered over what movie they were going to watch.

Tired of their insistent bickering, Stiles quickly selected a movie and popped it into the DVD player, then joined Derek. The opening credits for Batman: The Dark Knight came on the big screen and everyone settles down.

Stiles pressed his back against Derek's chest, his head on his boyfriend’s arm as a pillow, and Derek pulled the blanket over them, then rested his arm around Stiles waist.

After the ending credits they bid the pack goodnight and everyone left. Before Derek and Stiles went to bed, Stiles checked on Derek's wound, which was finally healing. That night, if Stiles draped himself over Derek as though he was shielding him, and held him just a little bit tighter, well, that was nobody's business except his and Derek's.


End file.
